Ne Sajangnim!
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: kisah tentang Suho si karyawan ceroboh,Kris si sajangnim yang kejam dan anaknya Sehun yang mendapat julukan 'setan kecil'.- a Krisho fict with little Sehun!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ne Sajangnim!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : Krisho**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Sehun**_

_**Support cast : Exo member**_

_**Warrning : cerita pasaran (meski begitu ini murni hasil pemikiran yong),membingungkan geje,penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, typo (s) bertaburan,YAOI,BL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"KIM JOON MYEON!"

Teriakan memekakan telinga yang lebih terdengar seperti raungan se-ekor naga yang sedang mengamuk itu berasal dari seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang dan,memiliki wajah tampan yang di kenal sombong,angkuh dan kejam. Seorang yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Kris Wu. Namja keturunan China-Kanada itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang di panggilnya tadi,seseorang yang selama sebulan terakhir ini namanya tidak pernah absen di ucapkan oleh Kris,mengingat menurut Kris pekerjaan namja bernama Kim Joon Myeon itu tidak pernah beres.

"Ada yang melihat 'bocah bodoh' itu?!" geram Kris,dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

Brak…

Dengan brutal dan,tidak berperasaan Kris menggebrak meja kosong yang berada di dekatnya,membuat semua karyawan yang ada di sana melonjak kaget,

"AKU BERTANYA,APA ADA YANG MELIHAT KIM JOON MYEON?!" Kesal Kris karena merasa di abaikan oleh karyawanya,yang pada kenyataannya memang mengabaikannya. Mereka semua lebih memilih menulikan pendengaran mereka dan menyibukan diri mereka di mejanya masing-masing.

"KAU!" Kris menunjuk seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang mempunyai mata bulat,yang kebetulan mejanya berada di sebelah Joon Myeon.

Glup….

Namja mungil bermata bulat yang di ketahui bernama Do Kyung Soo itu menelan ludahnya kasar,keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya seiring dengan langkah Kris yang seemakin mendekat. Sumpah demi apapun juga,saat ini Kyung Soo ingin bumi yang di pijaknya menelanya hidup-hidup agar tidak harus berhadapan dengan bosnya yang luar biasa kejam itu.

"Nnne sssajangnim!" Gugup Kyung Soo.

"Kau tau kemana Joon Myeon?" tanya Kris lebih ramah,karena suara yang di gunakannya tidak tinggi lagi,tapi tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi itu masih setia di pasangnya,dan membuat Kyung Soo benar-benar ketakutan.

"tttadi Jjjoon Myeon bbilang ddia mau men-foto copi ssesuatu!" Jawab Kyung Soo masih dengan gagap,ma'lum saja ini adalah pertama kalinya namja bermarga Do itu menghadapi kris, "ttapi sepertinya Jjoonmyeon ssudah kembali!" lanjut Kyung Soo susah payah,sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil menuju mereka.

Kris mengikuti kemana arah yang di tunjuk Kyung Soo dan,dia menemukan sesosok namja mungil lainnya yang terlihat tengah berlari kecil dengan lembaran kertas di tanganya,seorang namja yang selalu membuat Kris naik darah.

-(^_^)-

Kim Joon Myeon atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Suho itu adalah seorang namja yang ceroboh dan polos,dia memiliki penampilan yang sedikit cupu dengan sebuah kaca mata bundar (mirip kaca mata milik Harry Potter) bertengger di hidungnya.

Duk…

Dengan cerobohnya dia menabrak pint kaca yang masih tertutup,namja berkacamata itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi jidatnya yang terasa sakit akibat berbenturan dengan pintu kaca barusan dan,lembaran kertas yang tadi di pegangnya berserakan di lantai,dengan tergesa Suho mengambil lembaran kertas yang tersebar di lantai itu dengan tangan kananya,karena tangan Kririnya masih sibuk mengusap-usap jidatnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Suho menghentikan kegiatan memungut lembaran kertasnya saat tiba-tiba dia menemukan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat dan,terlihat mahal berada di hadapanya,perlahan namja mungil berkacamata itu mendongakan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa pemilik sepatu mengkilat itu.

"Ekh…. Sajangnim!" Suho memasang wajah polosnya yang membuat Kris ingin sekali menendang wajah polosnya itu sampai tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Setelah kau selesai dengan kecerobohanmu ini,temui aku di ruangan ku!" titah Kris,tentu saja dengan nada dinginnya dan,jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu berhasil mengintimidasi siapapun yang jadi lawan bicaranya.

"Ne sajangnim!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah semua lembaran kertas itu ada di tangannya Suho segera bangkit dan, berlari menuju meja kerjanya,untuk menyimpan lembaran kertas yang merupakan laporan hasil penjualan bulan kemarin yang di minta kris.

"Hyeong kau tau,kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri!" Keluh Kyung Soo pada Suho.

"Ekh?" Suho mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Memang apa yang telah ku lakukan?" lanjut Suho bertanya,sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat hal apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat sahabatnya itu berkata demikian.

"Kau membuat sajangnim yang kejam itu menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku!" Jawab Kyung Soo dengan nada merajuknya.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Suho tidak percaya. "Oh ayolah Kyung Soo jangan berlebihan seperti itu!" Lanjut Suho setelah sebelumnya dia mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Kyung Soo.

"Kau tidak tau saja bagaimana menakutkannya dia tadi!" protes Kyung Soo.

Suho memutar bola matanya jengah,sahabatnya yang satu ini memang kadang suka berlebihan (menambah-nambahkan cerita) dalam mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi.

"Kyung Soo ubahlah image sajangnim yang kejam dan,menakutkan di otakmu." Titah Suho, "perlu kau tau sajangnim tidak sekejam dan,semenyeramkan yang kau pikirkan kok,dia hanya sedikit…. Kesepian." Lanjut Suho yang sukses membuat Kyung Soo menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya. "Kalau begitu aku masuk ke ruangan sajangnim dulu ia!" Suho melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyung Soo yang masih melongo.

'Sepertinya Suho Hyeong,sudah sinting karena terus-terusan di marahi oleh sajangnim' batin Kyung Soo miris.

.

-(^_^)-

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih!"

Bentakan itulah yang menyambut Suho,saat dia memasuki ruang kerja Kris yang terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih itu.

"Maaf sajangnim,tadi sa-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun darimu!" potong Kris cepat. "ini,kerjakan kembali laporan-laporan ini,dan pastikan tidak ada kecacatan sedikitpun natinya!" lanjut Kris yang dengan tidak sopannya melemparkan beberapa map ke arah Suho.

"Ne sajangnim!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya kemudian membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris,lalu kembali kemejanya.

"Lagi?" Tanya Kyung Soo,sambil melirik beberapa map yang berada di tangan Suho.

"ya… begitulah!" Jawab Suho sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas Kursi kerjanya dan mulai sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Tapi hyung,aku sedikit heran dengan sajangnim kita itu!" Cetus Kyung Soo sambil mengarahkan pandanganya pada pintu coklat ruangan Kris.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Suho sembari mengecek bebepa laporan yang akan di berikanya pada Kris,memastikan tidak ada yang salah dalam laporan yang di buatnya.

"Aku heran saja dengan tingkahnya hyeong,kenapa dia belum juga memecatmu?!" katanya sambil menopang dagu.

"Maksudmu?' Suho mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kyung Soo.

"Setahuku nih,sajangnim kita itu akan memecat seseorang yang di anggap tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Terang Kyung Soo yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Suho tidak berkompeten untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Itu tandanya,aku melakukan pekerjaan ku dengan baik!" Jawab Suho polos dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalu Kyung Soo baru saja meragukan kemampuannya.

Kyung Soo memasang ekspresi (-_-).

'Yang benar saja hyeong,kalau kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik mana mungkin sajangnim terus-menerus meneriakan namamu setiap hari' Batin Kyung Soo.

"Ommo!" Kyung Soo sedikit memekik saat mata bulatnya menangkap sesosok bocah mungil berlari ke ruangan Kris dan,di susul dengan sosok tampan berkulit tan yang juga memasuki ruangan Kris.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Suho saat mata teduhnya menangkap Kyung Soo tengah membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna seperi burung hantu.

"Setan kecil dan pangeran tampan itu datang lagi!" Jawab Kyung Soo.

"Hah? Setan kecil? Pangeran tampan?" Suho memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti sambil menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kau tidak tau mereka?" Tanya Kyung Soo yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Suho "Aku heran padamu hyeong,kau sudah 1 bulan di perushaan ini,tapi kau belum tau siapa mereka?" Lanjut Kyung Soo tidak percaya,mengingat ke dua orang itu sangat populer di kantor ini.

"Karena tidak ada yang memberi tahu ku siapa mereka itu!" jawab Suho polos tentu saja dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyung Soo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke mejanya sendiri,lalu membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kyung Soo kau kenapa?" panik Suho "Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri seperti itu!" Cegah Suho.

Kyung Soo menggigit bibir bawahnya,sungguh dia harus punya kesabaran yang ekstra besar untuk menghadapi hyeongnya yang kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat polos seperti anak TK itu.

"Hyeong kau membuat ku frustasi!" rajuk Kyung Soo dengan nada frustasinya dan jangan lupakan sikap berlebihanya.

(Yong: Dasar drama King!)

(Kyung Soo: :p)

.

.

.

"Dady….. dady….!" Sebuah teriakan cempreng menyapa pendengaran Kris yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas nya di atas meja. Wajah dingin-nya berubah hangat saat melihat sosok mungil yang berlari kearahnya dan,menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Dady…. Dady…. Thehun melindukan dady!" Oceh bocah mungil berumur 4 tahun itu sambil memeluk leher Kris dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Kris.

"Dad juga merindukanmu!" Kris balas memeluk jagoan kecilnya itu.

Kris dan Sehun memang jarang bertemu,di karenakan Kris yang terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaannya.

"Dady hali ini makan thiang beltama Thehun ya!" Pinta Sehun manja.

Kris menghela nafasnya gusar ,Kris sangat ingin menemani buah hatinya itu makan siang bersama tapi,sebentar lagi ada rapat pemegang saham yang sangat penting yang harus di hadirinya.

"Maaf Hunie,hari ini dad tidak bi-"

"Dady tidak mau makan thiang thama Thehun?" Potong Sehun dengan wajah sedihnya.

"bu-bukan begitu Hunie,dady mau ko makan siang sama Sehunie,tapi hari ini dad benar-benar sibuk!" Kris berusaha menjelaskan situasinya pada Sehun.

"Apa ku bilang Hun dadymu itu sibuk,dan dia tidak mau menemanimu makan Siang!" Cetus Kai,namja berkulit tan yang sejak tadi berada di ruangan itu dan,merupakan adik dari Kris.

"Ajuthi kau benal!" Sehun menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Ya Wu jong In!" Geram Kris yang di balas dengan cengiran bodoh oleh kai atau Jong in.

Tok… tok…. Tok….

Terdengar pintu di ketuk,dan di susul dengan masuknya seorang namja mungil berkaca mata yang selalu membuat Kris naik darah.

"Maaf mengganggu sajangnim,anda Sudah di tunggu dewan direksi di ruang rapat!" Ujar Suho sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ya,sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana!" Jawab Kris

"ne sa-"

"Dady benelan tidak mau menemani Thehun makan thiang?" Tanya Sehun lagi,kali ini mata bocah berumur 4 tahun itu sudah berkaca-kaca siap meledakan tangisnya.

"maaf sayang tapi dad benar-benar tidak bisa,ada rapat penting yang harus dad hadiri. Hunie makan siang di temani Kai ajushi saja ne?!"bujuk Kris.

"Shileo,Thehun maunya makan thiang thama dady!" Tolak Sehun.

"aku juga tidak bisa hyeong,aku ada kelas sebentar lagi,aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan Sehun saja!" Kai ikut menolak gagasan Kris.

Kai memang bukan anak yang rajin mengikuti mata kuliahnya,tapi namja berkulit tan itu lebih memilih berada di kelasnya yang membosankan dari pada harus menjaga Sehun yang tengah merajuk habis-habisan pada Kris itu, sepanjang hari. Bukan tanpa alasan loh semua orang memanggilnya setan kecil,karena pada kenyataannya,bocah tampan itu adalah sosok yang nakal,susah di atur dan sangat bossy,hingga siapapun yang mengurusnya akan stress,sesetres setres-nya,bahkan Kris harus mencari pengasuh untuk Sehun setiap 3 hari sekali karena para pengasuh Sehun itu tidak sanggup menangani sikap tuan mudanya.

"Bagai mana kalau makan siang bersamaku saja?" Tawar Suho,yang jelas saja membuat Kris,kai dan jangan lupakan Sehun menatap aneh pada namja berkacamata yang tengah tersenyum manis itu,pasalnya baru kali ini ada orang yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani setan kecil itu makan siang.

"Geulaeyo, Thehun makan thiang thama hyeong itu thaja!" ujar Sehun dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya,yang tidak di sadari siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali Kai.

'Ku harap namja berkacamata itu akan baik-baik saja!' batin kai.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke… oke yong tau yong seharusnya gak publish ff baru yang ber-chapter mengingat banyak ff yang masih belum Yong lanjut.

Dan hei bagi yang baca ff yong yang seputih hati,dan merasa kalau ceritanya kurang nymbung yang minta maaf. itu yang publish chap 3nya bukan Yong tapi uri ein (paccar) yang kesel gegara di anggurin sama Yong,parahnya yang di publish itu chap 5 yang belum yong kelarin, bukan Chap 3nya,jadi yong benar-benar minta maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan ini,dan mungkin chap 3nya akan yong hapus dan mempublish chap 3 yang aslinya (semoga aja bisa). Tapi kalau gak bisa paling Yong up datenya di pisah dan gak ngegabung sama chap 1 dan 2-nya.

Okelah segitu saja dari yong,

Saranghae my lovely reader geurigo reviews yang banyak juseyo ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

Ne Sajangnim!

.

.

.

Pairing: Krisho

Main cast: Suho, Kris, Sehun

Other cast: exo, suju member

Warning: cerita membosankan, geje, typo (s) bertebaran di mana2, ejaan tidak sesuai eyd, BL, Shouneun-ai

.

.

.

Happy reading... (^.^) !

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Kim Joon Myeon namja mungil yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Wu Sehun, putra dari presdir di tempatnya bekerja itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar, menyesal karna telah menawarkan diri untuk menemani Wu Sehun makan siang, apa lagi kalau bukan karena kelakuan bocah yang mendapatkan julukan setan kecil itu dari orang-orang yang bekerja di kantor ayahnya. Bayangkan saja bocah Wu itu mengajak Suho makan di sebuah restoran yang menyajikan menu utama sea food dan rata-rata dari setiap menu yang ada setara dengan setngah dari gaji Suho selama satu bulan, Sehun memang tidak memesan banyak makanan hanya 2 menu saja, hanya saja Sehun tidak menyentuh makanan yang di pesannya sama sekali, belum lagi sifat bossy Sehun yang menyebalkan, menyuruh Suho melakukan ini itu, seperti namja yang memiliki tampilan cupu itu merupakan kacung yang diberikan ayahnya untuk dirinya.

"Hyeong, aku lelah...!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini 2 namja yang terpaut usia cukup jauh itu tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Suho.

"Hyeong tahu, hyeong juga lelah, tapi hyeong sudah tidak punya uang untuk ongkos naik taxi ataupun bus." Suho menjawab

"Tapi Thehun lelah…!" Sehun memulai jurus merengeknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang ditekuk ke bawah.

Suho menghela nafasnya lelah, dia merutuki sifat jeleknya yang mudah tersentuh dan, tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' jika berurusan dengan anak kecil, namja berkacamata kuno itu kemudian berjongkok dan, menyuruh Sehun naik ke punggungnya.

Sehun terdiam dengan kepala miring tidak mengerti akan sikap Suho, jujur ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya ditemani seorang yang selalu menuruti apa maunya tanpa menyumpah, memasang wajah kesal ataupun, menggerutu.

"Hei… ayo naik, katanya tadi kau lelah!"

Suara Suho menyadarkan Sehun dari acara melamunnya, dengan gerakan kaku Sehun naik ke punggung Suho. Wangi lembut beraroma lavender langsung menyeruak masuk memenuhi indra penciuman Sehun, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan lagi, punggung Suho terasa nyaman dan, hangat.

.

.

.

"Di mana Kim Joon Myeon?!"

Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya kasar, sungguh demi apapun juga dia membenci situasi ini, di mana naga China itu berada di hadapannya, bertanya tentang hyeong culunnya yang ceroboh dengan nada dingin yang terkesan mengancam dan, tatapan mengintimidasi itu.

"Sa…saya…saya ti…tidak tahu sajangnim." Kyung Soo berkata gugup, "dia belum kembali dari jam makan siang" lanjut Kyung Soo dengan suara bergetar.

"Berikan nomor hand phone si bodoh itu…!"

Dengan cepat dan, gugup Kyung Soo meraih hand phonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelah komputernya yang tengah menyala, kemudian dia menyebutkan nomor hand phone Suho. Tepat setelah Kris mencatat nomor namja yang selalu membuatnya naik darah dan, akan menelponya. Suho datang.

"H…hyeong…!" Gumam Kyung Soo dengan nada prihatin saat melihat penampilan hyeong cerobohnya yang terlihat berantakan, dengan ekspresi lelah yang kentara diwajahnya.

"Darimana saja kau Kim Joon Myeon?" Kris bertanya dengan kesal.

"Joeseonghamnida sajangnim, saya tadi kehabisan uang." Suho berkata sambil menunduk.

Kris menghela nafas gusar, "lalu kenapa KAU tidak menelpon driver yang nomernya telah ku berikan pada mu sebelumnya?" Kris memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kau' agar namja yang tengah menggendong buah hatinya itu mengerti, kalau 'kau' yang dimaksud Kris bukanlah kau yang bisa berarti siapa saja.

"Itu…" Suho menggantung kalimatnya dan, menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Itu apa?!" Geram Kris tidak sabaran.

"Hand phone saya mati." Aku Suho dengan suara pelan, kemudian dia teringat bagimana setan kecil yang ada dipangkuannya itu memasukan hand phonenya ke dalam gelas berisi air yang akhirnya membuat benda persegi panjang itu mati.

"Bodoh!" Kris menghardik.

"Joeseonghamnida sajangnim!"

Andai saja Kyung Soo punya keberanian yang tinggi, sudah pasti dia akan membela Suho, melabrak sajangnim kejamnya itu. Kalau perlu Kyung Soo akan menyarangkan bogem mentahnya di wajah tampan itu dan membuatnya mendapatkan lebam yang tidak akan hilang dalam 1 hari, tapi sayangnya Kyung Soo tidak punya keberanian sebesar itu, hanya dengan melihat matanya saja sudah membuat nyali Kyung Soo ciut.

"Euh… kenapa belithik thekali thih Thehun matith ngantuk…" Bocah Wu itu bergumam dengan mata terpejam.

"Mian hunie membuat mu terganggu, tidurlah lagi hyeong disni." Joon Myeon berbiacara sembari mengusap-ngusap punggung Sehun sayang, membuat si setan kecil kembali terlelap dengan tangan kecilnya yang kini melingkar dileher Suho.

Kris berkedip beberapa kali, sementara rahang Kyung Soo dan, beberapa karyawan yang melihat kejadian itu jatuh, membuat mulut mereka terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi wajah bodoh.

"Kau-"

Kris menelan kata-katanya saat melihat namja bermarga Kim itu memberi isyarat untuk diam, ini adalah kali pertama Kris melihat Sehun dapat terlelap di pangkuan orang lain, bahkan saat tidur di pangkuannya Sehun tidak pernah memeluk lehernya seperti yang buah hatinya itu lakukan pada Joon Myeon. Oh-ho sepertinya Kris merasa cemburu sekarang.

Kris mendengus kesal, menatap Suho nyalang.

"Kau…" desis Kris sembari menunjuk Suho "ke ruangan ku sekarang!" Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan namun tajam.

"Ne sajangnim." Jawab Suho, seperti biasa, kemudian melangkah mengekor di belakang Kris.

.

.

.

"KIM-" Dengan terpaksa Kris harus menelan kata-katanya kembali, saat mendapati Suho memberinya isyarat jangan berisik.

"Agrh…" Kris mengerang kesal.

"Sajangnim!" Suho berbisik dengan suara pelan, yang sukses membuat naga China yang sedang dalam mode ingin membunuh seseorang itu memberikan glare paling mematikan miliknya, yang membuat Suho langsung meringis.

"Kau…" Kris berbicara dengan suara pelan yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan "apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun hingga jam segini kau baru kembali?"

"Akh… itu…" Suho menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Kris memicingkan mata elangnya "Bolehkah saya duduk dulu sajangnim, menggendong Sehun dari tadi membuat pinggang saya terasa sakit." Lanjutnya sembari memamerkan senyumnya

Demi apa, saat ini Kris ingin sekali membunuh namja yang kini tengah tersenyum itu, menguliti kulit wajah siculun memotong-motong tubuh kurus itu menjadi potongan kecil, dan memberikan-nya pada wolfy anjing siberian husky berwarna putih yang menjadi peliharaan-nya di rumah. Oh kejam nian kau Kris.

"Tentang pertanyaan sajangnim, saya dan Sehun pergi ke salah satu restoran di gangnam dan membeli beberapa makanan." Suho menjawab pertanyaan Kris tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa kehabisan uang?" Kris kembali bertanya.

"Akh… tentang itu…" Suho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sehun memesan makanan yang cukup mahal." Lanjut Suho dengan suara pelan.

"Berapa uangmu yang Sehun habiskan, biar aku menggantinya."

"Akh itu tidak perlu sajangnim, aku senang kok menemani Sehun makan siang."

Mata elang Kris memicing tajam, "kau tidak sedang berusaha mencari muka di depan ku kan?!" Tanya Kris tidak percaya, mengingat penampilan namja bermarga kim di hadapannya itu terlihat berantakan dengan wajah lelah yang kentara.

"Tentu tidak!" Suho menjawab sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah?!" Kris masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu." Jawab Suho mantap sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Suho membaringkan Sehun disofa, mengusap lembut rambut pirangnya dan, mencim kening Sehun sembari mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' membuat Wu kecil itu tersenyum samar dalam tidurnya.

Kris terdiam saat melihat adegan itu, ini adalah kali pertama Kris melihat seseorang memperlakukan Sehun-nya dengan sangat baik, berapa kalipun Kris beranggapan Suho tidak tulus, tapi perasaannya mengatakan kalau semua yang Suho lakukan itu tulus.

Kris mendesah cukup keras membuat Suho yang baru saja bangkit dari duduknya menatap kris heran.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggu mu sajangnim?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Kris dingin. "Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang dan, jangan masuk ke ruangan ku jika aku tidak menanggil mu." Lanjut Kris memerintah.

"Ne, sajangnim!" Suho membungkukan dirinya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan Kris.

Kris kembali menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa di mana Sehun tengah tertidur, dahi namja tampan itu berkerut saat menyadari tubuh buah hatinya di tutupi oleh sebuah blazer berwarna coklat.

"Ck… namja bodoh itu!" Kris menggumam.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sedikit kelabu, awan hitam memenuhi hampir seluruh kota seol, dengan suara gemuruh guntur yang saling bersahutan, Kris baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya, saat ini namja keturunan china kanada itu tengah memakai kemeja putihnya.

"Dady…!"

Suara teriakan sang buah hati dan, suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Kris menengokan kepalanya ke arah suara dan, mendapati buah hatinya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Kris bertanya dengan penuh sayang, sembari mengusak rambut lembut milik Sehun, yang kini sudah ada di pangkunnya.

"Thehun tidak mau thekolah dady" Rajuk Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris dengan dahi berkerut bingung, tidak biasanya Sehunnya enggan brangkat kesekolah seperti hari ini.

"Pokonya Thehun tidak mau ke thekolah dady, tidak mau." Sehun mendongak dan, menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang siap mengalir jika sang dady tidak menurutinya.

"Tapi-"

"Huwa… dady tidak thayang Thehun!"

Kris menghela nafasnya berat, menghadapi Sehun yang sedang merajuk seperti ini memang sulit.

"Baiklah, Hunie boleh tidak pergi ke sekolah." Kris mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Lanjut namja tampan itu.

"Apa thalatnya dady?"

"Syaratnya Hunie harus memberi tahu dady apa yang membuat Hunie tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah."

"Itu kalena hali ini, adalah hali ibu dan, themua teman-temen Thehun pathti dateng thama mamy-mamynya dad."

"Kalau begitu, bagai mana kalau hari ini dady yang menemani Hunie ke sekolah?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, berusaha memutuskan menerima atau tidak penawaran sang ayah.

"Thilo!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang lucu.

"Wae?"

"Dady kan dady, jadi tidak akan bisa jadi momy." Jawab Sehun polos.

"Baiklah… baiklah dady membolehkan Hunie tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi apa yang akan Hunie lakukan di rumah?" Kris bertanya, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Tentu thaja Thehun mau pelgi ikut dady ke kantol." Jawab Sehun riang.

"Tapi hari ini dady akan sangat sibuk sayang, dady tidak akan bisa menemanimu terus..." Kris mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan, yang di ikuti Sehun yang duduk di kursi sebelah Kris

"Tak apa dad, kan ada Thuho hyeong yang akan menemani Thehun."

"Baiklah kalau begiu, biar… uhuk…" ayah 1 orang anak itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri, saat dia menyadari ada yang salah dengan apa yang di katakan sang buah hati, "tunggu, kau tadi ingin di temani siapa hunie?"

"Thuho hyeong!" Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman 1000 wattnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hai… hai… hai… good readernim, apa kabar? Yong harap semuanya dalam keadaan yg baik, dan ia ini dia chap ke 2 ne sajangnim, yg jujur aja agak aneh dan, pendekk #bungkuk. Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan good reader nim, jeongmal2 mianhamnida.…!

Masih adakah yg mw mereview ff geje ini?

Akhir kata yong ucapkan, gamsahamnida good reader nim geurigo review juseyo... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ne Sajangnim!**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**Pairing: Krisho**_

_**Main cast: Suho, Kris, Sehun**_

_**Other cast: exo member, Minho shinee, suju member dan, semua nama yang disebutkan dalam ff ini.**_

_**Warning: cerita membosankan, geje, typo (s) bertebaran di mana2, ejaan tidak sesuai eyd, BL, Shouneun-ai, don't like don't read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading... (^.^) !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ne?!" Suho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar apa yang di katakan sajangnimnya barusan. Tidak salah dengarkah ia, bahwa Kris menyuruhnya untuk menemani Sehun?

"Kau mau tidak?!" Pertanyaan Kris barusan membuyarkan lamunan Suho.

"Itu…" Suho menggaruk pipinya, berusaha mencari alsan yang masuk akal untuk menolak permintaan sajangnimnya itu. Bukannya Suho tidak mau menemani Sehun tapi, menemani bocah Wu itu saat tidak memegang uang yang cukup banyak pasti akan sangat menyusahkan.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkan pekerjaan mu, kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menyuruh Kyung Soo dan, Tae Yeon untuk mengerjakan tugas deadline mu." Ucap Kris. "Dan jika masalah mu adalah uang tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah membekali Sehun dengan uang tunai dan, kartu kredit."

Suho mengangguk menyetujui, dia tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang bukan selain mengikuti permintaan -atau lebih tepat jika di katakan perintah- sajangnimnya yang otoriter itu, toh semua masalah sudah mendapatkan jalan keluarnya dari Kris termasuk masalah keuangannya.

"Akh iya…" Kris membuka laci mejanya. "Ini untukmu, ambilah." Lanjut namja tampan itu sembari menyodorkan benda persegi panjang berwarna putih yang di ambilnya dari laci.

"Untuk saya?!" Suho menujuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang bodoh.

Kris berdecak kesal, "tentu saja itu untuk mu, memang ada orang lain lagi di ruangan ini selain kau." Jawabnya dengan nada tidak ramah.

"Ta-tapi ini…" Suho menatap ragu Kris, dia tidak yakin untuk menerima smart phone yang pasti berharga lumayan mahal itu.

"Ambil saja!" Gemas Kris. "Aku tahu kalau hand phone mu dirusak Sehun kemarin." Lanjut namja tampan berusia 30 tahunan itu.

"Ne sajangnim, ga-gamsa hamnida." Dengan ragu Suho mengambil smart phone yang ada di atas meja Kris kemudian membungkukan tubunya dalam dan, melangkah keluar ruangan Kris.

.

.

.

"Hyeong kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Kyung Soo saat melihat Suho mengenakan blazernya.

"Aku dimintai tolong oleh sajangnim untuk menjaga Sehun." Jawab Suho yang kini sibuk merapikan mejanya.

"Hapah?!" Kyung Soo berteriak dengan gaya lebaynya yang khas.

Suho memasang ekspresi datar saat melihat reaksi lebay Kyung Soo, sepertinya anak itu terlalu sering menonton sinetron atau acara musik di pagi hari dari negara tetangga hingga namja bermata bulat itu terkena virus alay.

"Hyeong, apa kau tidak kapok menjaga setan kecil itu?!" Kyung Soo bertanya, mata bulatnya terus memperhatikan gerakan Suho.

"Tidak." Suho menggeleng kecil, "dia masih kecil jadi wajar kalau dia sedikit nakal." Lanjut Suho yang di akhiri senyum manis miliknya

Dan ya, sekarang Kyung Soo yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau ada yang salah dengan otak namja yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan dirinya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Baekie hari ini, kemana dia?" Tanya Suho pada Kyung Soo sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada meja Baekie atau Byun Baek Hyun sahabatnya yang sudah 3 hari ini tidak masak kerja.

"Baekie hari ini tidak masuk lagi hyeong." Jawab Kyung Soo. "Aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya." Lanjut namja bermata bulat itu.

"Akh… begitu, bagai mana kalau pulang kerja nanti kita mampir ke rumahnya, kau tidak ada acara hari ini bukan?" Suho bertanya.

"Baiklah hyeong…" Kyung Soo menyetujui.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut menerbangkan helaian pirang milik seorang Wu Sehun, bocah itu berlarian dengan senang bersama anak-anak sebayanya berusaha menerbangkan layangan kecil yang sedari tadi berusaha diterbangkannya. Ya saat ini anak tunggal dari pemilik Wu Corp itu tengah berada di taman kota bersama Suho yang terlihat mengambil beberapa moment Sehun yang senan tiasa menebar senyum manisnya.

"Hunie hati-hati…" Suho berseru kala melihat anak yang harus dijaganya berlari dengan liar, seperti seekor kuda yang baru di lepaskan dari kandang setelah lama di kurung.

Bruk...

"Hweee…!"

"Hunie!" Dengan panik Suho berlari ke arah Sehun yang sedang menangis sembari memegangi lututnya yang terluka.

"Thakit hyeong…" Sehun meringis saki saat Suho mengusap lukanya menggunakan tisu yang sudah di basahi dengan air sebelumnya.

"Akh… mian Hunie." Suho meminta maaf sembari meniupi lutut sehun berusaha mengurangi rasa perih yang Sehun rasakan, kemudian menempelkan plester luka bermotif bintang di luka Sehun. "Cepet sembuh ya luka, jangan membuat Sehun terlalu lama menderita!" Lanjutnya kemudian yang disertai kecupan diluka Sehun.

"Hyeong kenapa hyeong baik thama Thehun?"

Suho berkedip beberapa kali saat mendengar Sehun menanyakan hal seperti itu tapi, kemudian namja yang memiliki kulit putih bersih itu tersenyum dan, mengusak rambut pirang Sehun.

"Kenapa hyeong harus membenci Sehun?!" Suho balik bertanya.

"Itu…" Sehun memberi jeda, sepertinya bocah yang mendapat julukan 'setan kecil' itu tengah berpikir kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya, "Thehun kan nakal dan, theling jahatin hyeong." Lanjut bocah itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Suho terkikik geli saat mendengar pengakuan Sehun, tangan putihnya kembali terulur dan, mengusak rambut pirang Sehun. Jujur saja Suho tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Sehun tidak nakal kok." Ujarnya kemudian membuat Sehun menatap Suho bingung. "Hyeong tahu kalau Hunie melakukan hal-hal itu karena ingin mendapatkan perhatian sajangnim."

Sehun, bocah itu mengangguk mantap, "Thehun thedih dady jalang di lumah dan, belmain thama Thehun." Aku bocah itu dengan wajah muram. "Tapi, Thehun tahu kok kalau dady jalang di lumah kalena ingin membuat Thehun tidak kekulangan apapun." Lanjutnya kemudian, memamerkan senyum manisnya, yang kali ini benar-benar tampak manis dan, inosent.

"Wah Sehun sudah besar rupanya." Ujar Suho sembari membidikan lensa kamera smart phone-nya pada Sehun. "Dan kau tahu Huniee kau memang manis, sangat manis malah!" Puji Suho saat melihat hasil jepretannya, yang langsung menuai protesan dari Sehun.

"Thehun tidak manith hyeong, tapi Thehun itu tampan. TAM-PAN." Protesnya yang kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Suho lagi-lagi mengabadikan moment itu sembari bergumam 'kau memang manis Hunie!'

"Suho hyeong…!"

Seruan seorang mengalihkan peratian Suho dari Sehun dan, tanpa aba-aba seseorang menuburuk tubuh kurusnya, membuat Suho yang tidak siap terjengkang kebelakang dan, berakhir di rumput hijau.

"Hyeong neomu… neomu… neomu beogeosipeoso…! (aku sangat… sanga… sangat… merindukan mu…!)" ujar sosok tidak di kenal itu sembari memeluk tubuh Suho erat.

"Ya… Lee Yong Joon se-sak." Ujar Suho susah payah, saat merasa pasokan udaranya berkurang akibat pelukan maut namja yang di panggilnya Lee Yong Joon itu.

"Lepath kan Thuho hyeong, lepathkan Thuho hyeong!." Sehun memukul-mukul lengan Yong Joon cukup keras, membuat namja yang lebih kecil dari suho itu melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan, menatap garang Sehun.

"Heh bocah apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tahu!" Salak Yong Joon galak.

Sehun berdiri di depan Suho -seperti seorang namja dewasa yang ingin melindungi kekasihnya dari orang jahat- yang masih mengatur nafas "Thehun melakukannya kalena hyeong mau menyakiti Thuho hyeong." balas Wu junior itu,menatap garang sosok di depannya sambil berkecak pinggang seakan, menantang Yong Joon untuk berkelahi.

"Dia hyeong ku!" Yong Joon menunjuk Suho yang tampak bingung, "jadi tak mungkin aku menyakitinya, dasar cadel." Lanjut namja penyuka wanrna putih itu dengan nada tidak santai.

"Thehun tidak cadel!" Geram Sehun kesal.

"Kau bercanda?"

Dan perang mulut antara Sehun dan, Yong Joon pun tidak terelakan. Membuat Suho menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah 2 orang namja berbeda umur di depannya itu saling adu pendapat dan menatap tajam satu sama lain. Suho tahu harinya kali ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah mengingat dia harus menjaga 1 orang namja berumur 20 tahun yang berkelakuan seperti anak TK dan, seorang anak TK yang memiliki sifat evil yang luar biasa menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Choi Minho, namja tampan yang merupakan putra sulung dari keluarga Choi itu memasuki kantor sahabat baiknya yang telah lama tidak ditemuinya, ma'lum saja perusahaan keluarganya baru-baru ini membuka cabang di Jepang dan, selama hampir 6 bulan Minho tinggal di negri sakura itu untuk mengawasi perkembangan anak perusahaannya. Hey… menjadi anak seorang pebisnis hebat dan, kaya raya memang tidak semenyenangkan apa yang banyak orang pikirkan, karena kau pasti akan sibuk mengurus banyak hal.

Kedatangan Minho di sambut suka cita oleh Kris, namja yang sering di panggil naga bodoh oleh Minho itu memeluk sahabat yang telah lama tidak di temuinya, bahkan mereka sudah tidak saling mengabari selama hampir 5 bulan, ke-2-nya memang sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hingga tak sempat untuk saling mengabari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?!" Minho menepuk pundak sahabat baiknya itu.

"Baik, kau sendiri?!" Jawab dan, tanya Kris sekaligus.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Kris." Minho tersenyum kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa yang ada diruangan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar jagoanmu?"

"Sehun…" Kris memberi jeda, seakan berpikir kata seperti apa yang dapat menggambarkan Sehun, "dia sedikit rewel dan, susah di atur akhir-akhir ini." Lanjut Kris yang membuat sahabat karibnya terkikik geli.

"Iya, mirip seseorang saat masih kecil dulu!" ujar Minho yang mendapat lemparan buku dari Kris, rupanya si tampan Wu itu merasa tersindir dengan ucpan sang sahabat.

"Hei... dulu aku tidak separah Sehun!" Protes Kris yang membuat Minho tergelak, senang rasanya bisa menggoda teman lamanya.

Brak...

"Daddy…!"

Pintu ruangan Kris di buka dengan tidak manusiawi oleh Sehun di susul dengan jeritannya yang tak kalah tinggi dengan raungan se-ekor ikan paus bungkuk, membuat Minho yang tadi tergelak diam seketika.

"Ada apa dengannya…?!" Minho berbisik pada Kris saat melihat Wu junior itu hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya tadi dengan wajah muram.

"Kenapa sayang?!" Kris menatap heran buah hatinya.

"Hunie…"

Sehun langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang daddy saat mendengar suara Suho memanggil namanya.

"Daddy…!" Sehun memeluk leher ayahnya sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kris.

"Kenapa sayang?!" Kris balas memeluk buah hatinya, dia tahu kalau anak semata wayangnya itu sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Thuho hyeong jahat!" Adu Sehun.

Sing... mata tajam Kris berkilat marah mematap Suho -yang baru memasuki ruangannya- tajam "kau…" desisnya sadis, yang membuat bulu kuduk Minho meremang. Sahabat sedari kecilnya ini memang menyeramkan kalau sedang marah.

"Sa-sajangnim… a-aku tak melakukan apa pun, a-aku hanya…" Suho mengerang, dia tidak yakin untuk menyampaikan alasan kenapa Sehun sampai marah begitu.

"Hanya apa?!" Kris bertanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin walau wajahnya tak mencerminkan hal itu.

"Oi… kau membuatnya takut…!" Minho bersuara, kasihan juga melihat Suho yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan, ketakutan. Lagi pula dia datang ke sini bukan untuk melihat Kris marah-marah bukan.

"Itu…!" Suho menggit bibir bawahnya, haruskah dia mengatakan apa yang membuat Sehun seperti itu, haruskah Suho bilang kalau Sehun meminta- akh tidak-tidak, yang ada dia nanti malah di gantung oleh sajangnim kejamnya itu kalau mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal tadi.

"Hunie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Minho yang merasa kalau namja mungil di hadapan mereka tidak akan menjawab, berinisiatif dengan menanyakannya pada Sehun.

"Thuho hyeong jahat dia…"

Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan, kata "tidak!" Di ucapkannya dalam hati berulang-ulang, berharap bocah Wu itu tak melanjutkan perkataan'a.

"Tidak mau menjadi mommy Thehun…!"

Dan harapan Suho tinggalah harapan, saat Wu junior itu mengucapkannya dengan lancar, selancar jalan tol.

"Ya…! kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi…" Kris berhenti, otaknya yang encer tersebut mendadak beku, memproses apa yang buahatinya katakan dengan lambat. "Wait what?!" Mata Kris membulat saat menyadari maksud Sehun.

"Thehun bilang Thuho hyeong jahat kalena tidak mau jadi momy Thehun…!" Ulang Wu junior itu kesal.

Dan Choi Minho tidak bisa tidak tertawa saat melihat sahabatnya menampakan ekspresi wajah terkejut dan, tidak percayanya yang tampak bodoh, ini adalah moment langka bagi namja yang mendapat panggilan kodok jelek dari Kris itu, mengingat selama ini sang pemilik Wu Corp selalu memasang ekspresi dingin dan, serius. Bahkan Minho sampai menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, Sementara Suho, namja mungil berpenampilan cupu itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam.

.

.

.

Suho meletakan 1 cangkir kopi dan, 1 gelas air putih yang di beri irisan lemon di dalamnya ke atas meja, membuat Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, bukankah dia tadi menyuruh Suho untuk membuatkan dua cangkir kopi, lalu apa ini? Apa mungkin otak Suho sudah membeku gara-gara kejadian tadi?

"Kau…" Kris menggantung kalimatnya, dia ingin sekali memaki Suho habis-habisan tapi dia harus menahan diri, di sini ada Minho jadi dia tidak mungkin memaki suho. "Kenapa kau memberiku ini?!" Lanjut Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mematikan.

Suho menampakan senyum tulusnya, sepertinya namja dengan tinggi 174cm itu sudah kembali seperti semula, yang tidak mempan dengan intimidasi yang di lakukan oleh sajangnimnya, membuat Kris mengerang kesal dan, membuat Minho menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Sajangnim terlihat pucat jadi aku membuatkan ini untuk sajangnim, terlalu banyak minum kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatan, sajangnim." Tutur Suho yang kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan Kris.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk ku pecat Kim Joon Myeon!" Geram Kris yang membuat Minho kembali tergelak, sepertinya Minho akan sering datang ke kantor Kris setelah ini. Hey… melihat Kris yang tengah kasmaran seperti ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri untuk Minho.

"Kau masih belum berubah rupanya!" Minho memukul kepala Kris dengan bantal sofa membuat si naga bodoh yang tengah emosi itu, menatapnya garang.

"Apanya yang tidak beruah?!" Ketus Kris sembari melemarkan bantal sofa di pinggirnya ke arah Minho yang tepat mengenai kepala sahabtnya, membuat si sulung Choi itu mengerang karena merasa pening.

"Kau menyukai dia bukan?" Minho menaik turunkan alisnya, senyum jahil terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?!" Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya, tangan kanannya terulur meraih gelas air putih yang diberi irisan lemon oleh Suho.

"Tentu saja yang membuat minuman itu untukmu."

Dan Kris sukses tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendengar apa yang Minho katakan.

"Aku?" Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri "menyukainya?" Kemudian menunjuk ke arah pintu bermaksud menunjuk Suho yang ada diluar, "dunia pasti sudah kiamat…!" Lanjutnya dramatis.

Minho mengulas senyum tipisnya kemudian menyeruput kopi hangatnya, dia yakin sangat yakin malah, kalau Kris menyukai namja yang Sehun panggil 'Thuho hyeong itu'. Hey... Minho sudah lama berteman dengan Kris dan, dia tahu betul bagaimana tingkah sahabatnya itu saat sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai... hai... good readernim... apa kabar? /ditimpuk pake batu/

Lama ia?

Yong tahu ini update'a lamaaaaaaa… pake banget tambah sekali'a update pendek lagi, tpi iaa mw gimana lagi yong gak bisa bikin chapter yang panjang2 dan, kerjaan yong kemarin numpuk jd, agak tersendat saat bikin chap ini dan bru bisa publish sekarang Maaf ia goodreader nim tercinta.

#Bungkuk 90 drajat.

Akh ia, bru2 ini yong buat ig, buat yg punya akun ig bleh mampir d ig yong id akun'a suho_77, bisa nanya seputar ff jga, hehehehehe #promosi.

#SenyumLimaJariAlaNaruto

Good readernim, terima kasih karena sudah mengapreasi ff yong yang berantakan ini...^^

saranghae good readernim geurigo review juseyo... ^^ !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ne Sajangnim!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pairing: Krisho_

_Main cast: Kris, Suho, Sehun_

_Other Cast: Exo member, Minho Shinee, Suju member dan, semua nama yang terdapat di ff ini_

_Warn: cerita membosankan, geje, tulisan tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa tidak baku, typo ( s) bertebaran dimana-mana, BL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ._

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading... ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 4_

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana kebanyakan orang memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermalas-malasan sampai badan terasa pegal, pergi keluar untuk berkumpul bersama sahabat atau kencan dengan sang pujaan hati, tapi semua hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kim Joon Myeon, namja berperawakan kecil itu lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti mencuci baju, membereskan rumah sampai belanja mingguan.

"Ini, ini dan ini!" Suho memasukan beberapa cup ramyeon ke dalam keranjang yang di bawanya. Ramyeon merupakan pilihan yang tepat saat kau malas memasak atau sedang dalam krisis keuangan.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya kembali, kali ini dia menuju tempat buah-buahan, dia ingat kalau orang yang kini sedang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya selalu sarapan pagi dengan 1 buah apel dan, jus aneka sayuran dengan rasa yang sedikit aneh (cenderung menjijikan menurut Suho) yang sebenarnya baik untuk kesehatan.

"Yong pasti menyukai ini." Suho tersenyum kala membayangkan namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu tersenyum cerah saat melihat 1 kantong apel di dalam kulkas.

Suho mengambil sebuah plastik yang tersedia di sana dan, mulai memasukan beberapa apel yang menurutnya segar kedalam plastik.

"Joesonghamnida..!" Suho membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit saat tangannya bertabrakan dengan tangan lainnya.

"Gwae- Joon Myeon-ssi!"

Suho mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh seorang namja tinggi di hadapannya, namja yang… tidak dikenalnya.

"Kau tinggal di daerah sini juga?" Sosok namja tinggi yang mempunyai wajah tampan itu bertanya pada Suho, seolah mereka kenal 1 sama lain.

"Um…" Suho menganggukan kepalanya ragu, otaknya berpikir keras berusaha mengingat sosok di hadapannya namun hasilnya nihil. Suho tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya. "Geundae nuguseyo (tapi, siapa ya?!) ?!" Lanjut namja mungil itu dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Ekh?!" Namja yang sok akrab pada Suho tampak terkejut.

"Joesonghamnida… aku benar-benar tidak mengingat anda." Suho membungkukan tubuhnya, namja pemilik marga Kim itu benar-benar tidak enak hati karena tidak dapat mengingat sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku Minho teman sajangnim mu, ingat?" Namja tinggi yang ternyata Choi Minho itu berkata.

"Akh… joesonghamnida, joesonghamnida!" Suho membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Bagai mana bisa dia melupakan sosok sahabat baik sajangnimnya itu. "Maaf aku tidak mengenali anda tuan."

"Hei… tidak perlu seformal itu padaku!" Minho berujar sembari menepuk pundak Suho pelan.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, lagi pula aku kan bukan atasan mu." Potong Minho cepat.

"Tapi tetap saja tu-"

"Hyeong… panggil saja aku Minho hyeong!" Kembali Minho memotong pembicaraan Suho.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Minho-ya kau sudah selesai?!" Lagi perkataan Suho terpotong, kali ini oleh seorang wanita cantik yang memasuki usia kepala 5.

"Belum ma!" Jawab Minho dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, yang membuat sang mama menghela nafas sembari menggumam 'kau ini!'

"Akh… iya ma, ini Joon Myeon karyawannya Kris." Tanpa sungkan Minho melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Suho, membuat namja mungil itu sedikit tersentak.

"Tu-"

"Hyeong sudah aku bilang panggil aku hyeong!" Potong Minho kembali, kali ini dengan nada frustasinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah buah hatinya itu, sudah lama sekali rasanya wanita cantik tersebut tidak melihat tingkah Minho yang menyebalkan seperti itu pada orang lain. Terhakhir si sulung bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu, saat umurnya 6 tahun dan, yang menjadi korbannya adalah si bungsu.

"Akh… anyeonghasimnika, maaf telat menyapa nyonya." Suho membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam.

"Tak apa nak, aku tahu kalau kau sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah anak ku." Kyuhyun mengulas senyum manisnya yang di balas Suho dengan senyuman canggungnya.

.

.

.

Hah… kai menghela nafas frustasinya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Demi tuhan namja yang memiliki kulit tan eksotis itu merasa sedang menjalani siksa neraka saat ini, bagaimana tidak dia harus merawat sang kakak yang tengah sakit dan lagi, dia juga harus menghadapi keponakan tercintanya sendirian mengingat para maid yang bekerja di rumah Kris selalu mendapatkan jatah libur di hari minggu.

"Jong In/Ajuthi!"

Teriakan dari dua orang yang berbeda dan, tempat yang berbeda itu membuat kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi sembari menggumam 'apa lagi sekarang?!'

"Buang buburnya! rasanya pahit aku tidak mau memakannya!" Demi apa Kai ingin sekali menyiramkan bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap putih di atas nakas itu ke wajah tampan Kris, tak tahu kah kakaknya, kalau dia sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan bubur itu, sampai-sampai dia harus cek cok dengan ibu ibu gendut yang luar biasa mengesalkan.

"Ajuthi kau kemana, kenapa lama thekali?!"

Kai menghentakan kakinya pelan kemudian membawa bubur di atas nakas dan, keluar dari kamar Kris.

"Thehun ingin thuthu coklat!" Sehun berujar saat melihat Kai menuruni tangga.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kai berjalan melewati Sehun menuju dapur dan, segera membuatkan susu coklat yang di minta sang keponakan tercinta dengan gerutuan yang tak henti terucap dari mulutnya.

"Ini." Kai meletakan segelas susu coklat hangat di meja ruang tengah, dimana Sehun tengah duduk manis sembari menonton film cartoon favoritnya.

"Huek… latha thuthunya tidak enak, aku tidak mau meminumnya!" Sehun memeletkan lidahnya. "Coba thaja thendlili kalau tidak pelcaya!" Lanjutnya saat menerima tatapan tajam dari Kai.

Kai kembali menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, dia harus mencari bantuan tapi, siapa orang yang akan tahan dengn kelakuan keponakan dan, hyeongnya yang menjengkelkan itu? Kai terus berpikir, sampai akhirnya dia mengingat seseorang. Iya mungkin orang itu bisa membantu. Dengan cepat namja berkulit tan itu merogoh celananya dan, mencari kontak orang yang dirasanya bisa membantunya.

"Shit!" Kai mengumpat pelan saat tidak menemukan kontak orang yang kemungkinan bisa membantunya, salahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah menyimpan kontak seorang yang di anggapnya tidak menarik.

"Ajuthi kau kenapa?" Sehun yang mendengar umpatan Kai menatap pamannya bingung.

"Jangan perdulikan aku lanjutkan saja acra menonton mu…!" Kai berujar, namja yang di kenal sering gonta ganti pacar itu tengah memaksa otaknya yang tidak terlalu encer untuk mencari cara menghubungi orang yang bisa membantunya.

"Ya… Hun-ah apa kau tahu nomor telepon hyeong yang menemanimu jalan-jalan kemarin?" Akhirnya pemuda berusia 20an itu bertanya pada sang keponakan, mengingat Wu junior itu sudah di temani jalan-jalan oleh orang yang Kai pikir bisa membantunya.

"Huahahahahahahaha" bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah tertawa keras. Tampak sekali kalau bocah itu mengabaikan pamannya.

"Ya! Wu Sehun kau tidak mendengar ku?" Kai yang merasa di abaikan menyalak.

"Ajuthi lupa atau bodoh thih…!" Sehun berujar dengan wajah polosnya yang entah kenapa terlihat amat sangat mengesalkan di mata kai.

"Ya! Wu Sehun!" Kai menghadiahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun, dia tidak terima di panggil bodoh oleh bocah berumur 5 tahun macam Sehun.

"Kan ajuthi thendili yang nyuluh Thehun untuk tidak mempeldulikan ajuthi. Thehun hanya melakukan apa yang ajuthi minta."

Demi tuhan, bisakah Kai membuang Sehun ke kutub selatan, agar bocah super duper menjengkelkan itu mati beku di sana atau, sekali saja dia membenturkan kepala sehun ke tembok agar otak anak itu tidak sengklek lagi.

"Jawab saja pertaanyaan ku dan, kau akan ku ampuni hari ini!" Kai berujar, kentara sekali kalau namja itu berusaha mati-matian meredam amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Memang Thehun thalah apa?"

Kai mengerang kesal sembari meremas rambutnya. Demi tuhan kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya di kehidupan lalu hingga ia harus menderita seperti ini sekarang.

Kini giliran Sehun yang menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah pamannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kontak Thuho hyeong, tapi daddy punya thoalnya daddy pelnah menelpon Thuho Hyeong thaat menemani Thehun kemalin."

Kai menghentikan acara mari meremas rambutnya saat mendengarkan penuturan Sehun. Iya kenapa dia tidak terpikir ke arah situ, bukankah kakaknya adalah bos dari Suho jadi Kris pasti mempunyai kontak namja mungil itu.

"Gomawo Hun-ah." Kai mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi putih pucat Sehun dan, segera melesat menuju kamar kakanya.

"Iuh ajuthi menjijikan!" Sehun mengusap atau lebih tepatnya mengelap pipinya kasar sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut, tampak sekali bocah itu tidak terima mendapat kecupan terima kasih dari sang paman.

Kai segera meraih smart phone Kris yang terletak di atas nakas tanpa meminta ijin pada kakaknya yang tampak tertidur. Kai segera mencari nama Suho di daftar kontak Kris namun hasilnya nihil, Kai terdiam sejenak tampak berpikir kemudian namja berkulit tan itu mencari nama Kim Joon Myeon dan, menemukannya.

"Oh ini…" Kai menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, "hei itu tidak mungkin!" Kai segera mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya tentang hyeongnya yang menambahkan bentuk hati di nama kim joon myeon, (김 준 면 ❤) 'mungkin ini ulah Sehun.' pikirnya mengingat Sehun pernah membuat keributan tenang menginginkan Suho menjadi ibu barunya.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Suara bell terdengar menggema di rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh 3 orang manusia itu, Kai yang tengah memangku Sehun segera berlari ke arah pintu dan, membukanya. Adik Kris itu menghela nafas lega saat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Orang yang akan membantunya, malaikat penolongnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo!" Namja dihadapan Kai memberi salam sembari membungkukan tubuhnya kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah datang dan, maaf merepotkan!" Kai balas menyapa.

"Thuho hyung kenapa di thini?" Sehun yang setengah sadar bertanya tangannya terentang pada Suho.

"Hyung ke sini untuk menemani Sehun." Suho memangku bocah itu, kemudian berjalan masuk setelah sebelumnya Kai mempersilahkan masuk.

"Sebenarnya aku meminta Suho-ssi ke sini bukan untuk mememani Sehun tapi…" Kai memberi jeda, "untuk menjaga hyungku." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin rendah.

"Ekh?!" Suho yang mendengar penuturan Kai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia tidak salah dengar bukan.

"Kris hyung sedang sakit dan, aku tidak tahu cara merawat orang sakit terlebih para maid di rumah ini sedang libur semua." Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Akh begitu…" Suho mengangguk, tangannya masih setia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun membuat bocah itu makin terjatuh ke dunia mimpi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun sudah ditidurkan dikamarnya dan, saat ini Suho tengah berada di dapur membuatkan bubur untuk sajangnimnya mengingat Kai mengatakan kalau Kirs belum makan apapun dari pagi.

"Jong in!"

Terdengar Suara Kris berteriak, suho segera mengecilkan api dan, berlari menuju kamar sang sajangnim, sementara Kai tengah tertidur di Sofa tampak sekali raut lelah di wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang anda perlukan sajangnim?"

Kris berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat sosok yang sekarang ada dihadapannya, seingatnya dia hanya demam saja, lalu kenapa sekarang dia berhalusinasi melihat Kim Joon Myeon berdiri di hadapannya, mungkinkah penyakitnya Serius.

"Sajangnim, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho ragu.

Kris menggeleng pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening, namja yang biasanya tampak berwibawa itu benar-benar berpikir kalau penyakitnya memang parah, dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Sajangnim…" Suho yang khawatir berjalan mendekat kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kris. "Badan anda panas sekali sajangnim." Lanjutnya dengan nada panik.

"Kau… kenapa kau disini?!" Kris yang sadar kalau orang yang di depannya nyata, bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Apa sajangnim sudah minum obat?" Alih-alih menjawab Suho malah balik bertanya.

"Jawab saja per- akh…!" Kris memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Sajangnim, berbaringlah lagi aku akan menyiapkan bubur dan, obat untuk anda."

Suho yang merasa khawatir segera membaringkan -dengan paksa- Kris di atas tempat tidurnya kemudian, segera melesat menuju dapur dan memindahkan bubur yang sudah matang ke mangkok tak lupa lelaki mungil itu juga menyiapkan air putih dan, obat yang sebelumnya sudah Kai siapkan.

"Aku tidak mau memakannya." Kris menolak.

"Tapi sajangnim harus makan, kalau tidak sajangnim tidak akan sembuh." Bujuk Suho sembari mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur Kris, tangannya meraih sendok dan, mulai menyendok bubur kemudian meniupinya.

"Aku hanya demam bukan patah tangan..!" Kris berkata sinis saat Suho mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya.

Suho tesenyum, kemudian menyerahkan sendok ditangannya pada Kris.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau makan, mulutku rasanya pahit." Kris mengerang frustasi. Demi Tuhan bisakah orang dihadapannya ini menghilang.

"Coba dulu 1 suap sajangnim, kalau memang rasanya pahit sajangnim tidak perlu memakannya." Suho masih belum mau menyerah tangannya masih bertahan di depan mulut sang sajangnim.

Kris yang sudah lelah pun menyerah, dengan ragu namja itu membuka mulutnya dan, menerima suapan dari Suho, anehnya bubur buatan Suho terasa enak dilidah Kris membuat pemilik nama asli Wu Yi Fan itu terus menerima Suapan demi suapan dari Suho hingga buburnya habis.

"Aku tidak mau makan obat!" Kris menatap tajam Suho yang akan mengambil obat yang ada di atas nakas.

Dahi Suho berkerut saat mendengar apa yang Kris katakan, "ini tidak pahit ko." Suho berkata ragu, terlintas di otaknya kalo Kris tidak mau makan obat karna rasanya yang pahit.

"AKU. TIDAK. SUKA. MINUM. OBAT..!" Kris berkata mematikan.

"Tapi, kalau tidak minum obat sajangnim tidak akan sembuh." Kekeh Suho, tangannya masih setia menyodorkan 2 buah obat pada sang sajangnim.

"Kau mendengarku tidak sih..?!" Kris mengerang frustasi. Serius orang di depannya ini tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sajangnim dengar..." Suho memberi jeda, seakan tengah merangkai kata yang tepat untuk membujuk sang naga yang terkena demam itu, "besok sajangnim ada rapat dengan tuan Choi dan, tuan lee, kalau sajangnim tidak meminum obatnya bagaimana sajangnim bisa sembuh?!" Lanjutnya.

"Tanpa minum obatpun aku pasti sembuh!" Kris bersikeras.

"Lalu kalau sajangnim besok masih belum sembuh bagaimana?!" Suho juga tampak tak mau kalah.

"Aku..."

Kris tidak bisa menjawab, dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau besok kondisinya akan membaik kalau tidak minum obat tapi, dia juga benci dengan benda bernama obat itu dan, tidak mau memakannya.

"minumlah sajangnim, ini tidak terasa pahit dan, tidak akan membuat kondisi sajangnim memburuk." Suho tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Kris berdetak tak karuan.

Kris membuang muka, kemudian mengambil obat dari tangan Suho dengan kasar dan, meminumnya.

"Anak pintar!" Suho mengusak rambut berantakan Kris seraya tersenyum manis, sepertinya namja itu tidak sadar melakukannya.

Dengan segera Kris menepis tangan Suho, namja berparas tampan itu tidak menyukai perasaan aneh yang seperti menggelitiknya, perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba muncul dan, jangan lupakan rona merah di wajah Kris yang tampak begitu jelas.

"Hyeong...!" Sehun berteriak dari arah pintu kamar Kris dan, segera menghambur masuk, tampak sekali kalau bocah itu baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Hunie?" Suho bertanya sembri memangku Sehun ke pangkuannya.

"Apa dad baik-baik thaja?!" Tanyanya dengn nada khawatir.

"Tentu... sajangnim sudah minum obat jadi demamnya pasti akan turun." Jawab Suho sembri mengusak rambut lembut Sehun.

"Benalkah itu dad?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho ke sang ayah.

"Tentu dad akan sembuh besok." Kris menjawab.

"Oh iya, hali ini Thuho hyeong tidul thama Thehun ya!" Celetuk bocah itu.

"Ekh?!" Suho dan, kris memekik bersamaan, apa katanya tadi? tidak salah dengarkah mereka kalau Sehun ingin Suho menginap di rumah Kris?

"Apa Thehun bicalanya kulang jelas?!" Tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya.

Suho menatap sajangnimnya, berharap sang sajangnim punya ide untuk menolak keinginan Sehun, namun Kris yang sudah tidak ingin berdebat (terutama mendengar rengekan Sehun yang akan membuat kepalanya tambah sakit) mengiyakan begitu saja keinginan sang buah hati, yang menuai helaan nafas dari Suho dan, pekikan gembira dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini di kediaman keluarga Wu tidak terdengar rengekan si kecil Sehun atau gerutuan kecil Kai, semuanya terduduk manis di meja makan sembil menonton seoang yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan tanpa berkedip.

"tumben kalian tenang?" Kris yang memang sudah baikan datang ke meja makan dengan setelan kantornya.

"selamat pagi sajangnim." Sesosok namja yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran menyapanya, di tangannya terdapat spatula.

Mata Kris membelalak lebar saat melihat sosok orang yang menyapanya.'"kau siapa?!" Kris bertanya dengan nada terkejut, serius Kris tidak mengenali sosok namja manis bekulit putih bersih itu.

"aku joon myeon sajangnim." Aku sosok itu.

"kau... Joon Myeon?" Kris tampak tidak percaya. Oh ayolah siapa yang akan percaya kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah Joon Myeon mengingat Joon Myeon punya penampilan yang cupu dengan kaca mata Harry Potternya dan, kulit putih yang tampak kusam, sementara orang yang mengaku joon myeon ini memiliki paras manis dengan rambut yang jatuh menutupi dahi, kulit putih bersih dan, tampak lembut saat di sentuh.

"Kau yakin...?!" Kris menatap sosok itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Joon Myeon sama sekali.

"Ne, aku Joon Myeon sajangnim!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai good readernim apa kabar..?

Wait... jangan lempar sepatu, batu ataupun garpuh.. aku bukan nuna.. aku hanya sepupunya yg di minta meng-up date cerita ini... nuna minta maaf karena pekerjaanya yg selalu numpuk jdi gk sempet nulis buat ngelanjutin ceritanya.

Um.. mungkin setelah ini pun up date chapter selanjutnya bakal lama lagi, do'ain aja mudah2an pekerjaan nuna tidak terlalu menumpuk.. mohon d maklum ya good reader nim...

Akhir kata aku ucapin terima kasih.. akh review juseyo... dan berikan juga semangat untuk nuna biar nuna sering nyicil nulis dan, up date ceritanya jdi gk berbulan-bulan... ^^ ✌


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ne Sajangnim!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing**_ _**: krisho**_

_**Main cast : Kris, Suho, Sehun**_

_**Other Cast : Minho (shinee), Exo member, Suju member, dan, semua nama yang terdapat di ff ini.**_

_**Warn**_ _**: cerita membosankan, geje, ejaan tidak sesuai eyd, typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa tidak baku, bl, don't like don't read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Sebelum cahaya mentari muncul di ufuk timur Suho sudah bangun, dia mulai membereskan kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Sejenak Suho menatap bayangannya di cermin, dia tersenyum saat melihat dirinya yang tampak... di bawah rata rata dengan kulit yang tampak kusam dan, wajah yang cupu. Kalau boleh Jujur Suho lebih menyukai penampilannya yang seperti ini, membuat dia tidak jadi pusat perhatian dan, tak banyak om om hidung belang yang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan padanya di dalam bus.

20 menit berlalu, lelaki bermarga Kim itu keluar dari kamar mandi, kulitnya tampak putih bersih dan tidak kusam lagi lihatlah wajahnya, tampak manis dengan pipi chubby dan, sedikit rona merah di sana.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Suho terbuka menampakan Kai yang masih setengah sadar dengan sebuah handuk yang di sampirkan di bahu kirinya. sudah beberapa hari ini Kai memang mandi di kamar mandi di mana Suho tidur mengingat kamar mandi di kamarnya sedang mengalami perbaikan, tampaknya namja dengan penampilan berantakan itu mendapat jadwal kuliah pagi hari ini.

Namja berkulit tan itu berkedip beberapa kali saat mendapati sosok Suho yang berubah, "kau... siapa?" Tanyanya tampak linglung.

"Aku Joon Myun." Suho menjawab dengan suara pelan sambil buru-buru mengenakan kaca matanya.

Kai tampak berpikir sejenak ditatapnya suho dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan namja yang semalam menginap di kamar ini.

"Kau yakin?" Kai masih tampak ragu.

Suho tersenyum kikuk kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tampak berbeda, kalau kau benar-benar Kim Joon Myeon!" Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ajuthi... Thehun mau thuthu coklat panath." Sehun berteriak dari kamarnya, bocah itu tidak akan pernah keluar kamar, sebelum mendapatkan susu coklat paginya.

Kai menghela nafas lelah, namun sebelum namja itu melangkahkan kakinya, Suho menahannya, "biar aku saja yang membuatkannya, Kai-ssi mandi saja." Suho berujar yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Kai.

Sehun masih bergelung di bawah seimut hangatnya saat Suho memasuki kamarnya dengan segelas susu coklat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Hunie bangun!" Suho mengguncang tubuh mungil Sehun, yang disambut erangan tidak suka dari bocah itu, dahi suho berkerut, bukankah bocah ini tadi sudah berteriak meminta susu lalu kenapa sekarang dia susah di bangunkan.

"Hunie..." Suho kembali menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun dan, kali ini usahanya berhasil, Wu junior membuka matanya.

"Kenapa ada malaikat di kamal Thehun?" Celetuk bocah itu sembari mengucek matanya.

Pipi Suho merona saat mendengarkan kicauan Sehun, merasa malu sendiri karena di panggil malaikat oleh bocah itu.

"Malaikat yang cantik mana thuthu Thehun." Ujarnya lagi yang membuat pipi Suho makin merona.

"Ini susu coklatnya," Suho menyodorkan susu coklat pada Sehun yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk, "dan, aku bukan malaikat, ini aku Joon Myeon." Lanjutnya.

Sehun menghentikan acara meminum susu di pagi harinya dan, menatap wajah Suho lekat-lekat. Baik Sehun memang mengenali suara dan, kaca mata bulat itu milik Suho, tapi wajah dan, kulit namja di hadapannya bukanlah milik namja yang beberapa hari lalu menemaninya jalan-jalan.

"Waeyo?" Suho memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun, "apa susunya tidak enak?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Kau yakin Thuho hyung?" Alih alih menjawab bocah itu malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Tapi..." sehun tampak masih belum percaya.

Suho menghela nafas, menghadapi bocah dihadapanya ini memang tidak akan pernah mudah.

"Habiskan saja susunya, setelah itu hyung akan memandikan Hunie." Suho mengusak rambut pirang Sehun, bocah itu menatap Suho lagi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau memang Thuho hyung Thehun!" Ujarnya kemudian meneguk susu coklatnya sampai habis.

.

.

.

Yong joon bangun pagi-pagi sekali, namja yang saat ini terdaftar di salah satu perguruan elit di korea itu tampak sibuk memilih beberapa stelan baju milik Suho dan memasukanya kedalam tas, tidak lupa namja itu juga memasukan beberapa botol yang kemungkinan lotion kedalam tasnya. Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah sesuai, namja pemilik marga Lee itu segera melesat pergi, tidak ingin membuat Suho menunggu.

Yong Joon mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menghentikan taksi yang lewat dan, beruntung 1 taksi menepi, Yong Joon berlari kecil menuju taksi itu, karena taksi berwarna kuning itu berhenti sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Namja pendek itu menengokan kepalanya ke kiri saat sebuah lengan berebut membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku yang menghentikan taksi ini!" Ujar Yong Joon dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara.

"Itu tidak penting, aku sedang buru-buru." Namja yang mengenakan stelan kantoran itu tersenyum charming kepada Yong Joon kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya dan, masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hei...!" Yong Joon protes, sekuat tenaga dia menahan pintu yang akan di tutup oleh lelaki tampan tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku buru-buru jadi sebaiknya kau mencari taksi lain." Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Kwak Si Yang itu tesenyum, sambil berusaha keras menutup pintu taksi.

"Dasar namja jelek bodoh!" Maki Yong Joon yang sepertinya sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

Si Yang yang tersulut emosi keluar dari taksi dan, membanting pintu mobil dengan tidak ramah membuat suara brak yang lumayan kencang, untuk di catat lelaki tinggi berwajah tampan dan, tegas itu tidak pernah suka di panggil bodoh. Hei dia lulusan universitas terbaik di korea kalau kalian tidak tahu.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang mematikan.

Jujur Yong Joon merinding mendengar suara itu, apa lagi menatap sosok tinggi besar di hadapannya, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang, dengan keberanian yang sudah turun setengahnya dia menatap tajam Si Yang.

"Kau..." yong Joon membuat suaranya semenyeramkan mungkin, yang justru membuat lelaki di hadapanya menatap aneh dirinya, well suara yong joon terdengar seperti suara anak ayam yang kakinya terjepit.

"Apa?" Entah kenapa Si Yang jadi penasaran sendiri dengan sosok di depanya, bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi kebanyakan orang yang di temuinya akan memeleh melihat senyum charmingnya dan, membiarkan dia mengambil taksi yang mereka hentikan dan, oh singkirkan pikiran kaliian tentang dirinya yang seorang playboy karena dia bukanlah seorang playboy.

"Taksinya!" Yong joon menatap taksi yang di hentikanya melaju pergi, sepertinya sang driver enggan menunggui dua orang yang bertengar dan, entah akan berakhir kapan.

"Ajushi...!" Yong Joon meratap, kemudian menatap tajam lagi sosok di hadapanya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau." Keluhnya.

"Dan gara-gara kau aku juga terlambat."

Keduanya mengerang bersamaan kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus yang memang tidak jauh dari sana, beberapa kali Yong Joon mencoba untuk berusaha menghentikan taxi namun tidak ada satupun yang berhenti dan, di sinilah dia sekarang di dalam bis yang tak terlalu padat bersama Si Yang.

Yong Joon mengeluh saat bus yang di tumpanginya berhenti mendadak karena lampu merah, membuat tubuh kurusnya terhuyung ke depan, inilah hal yang tidak di sukainya kalau naik bus. Tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan, berdiri sampai halte di mana dia turun.

Bus kembali melaju saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna hijau membuat tubuhnya yang tidak siap terhuyung ke belakang, beruntung seseorang menangkap tubuh ringkihnya hingga ia tak harus berakhir jatuh dan, menanggung malu.

"Gamsahamnida!" Yong Joon membungkuk kecil kemudian berbalik, senyum di wajahnya menghilang saat tahu lelaki menyebalkan tadi yang menolongnya.

"Kembali, tapi ini tidak gratis." Si Yang menyeringai, entah kenapa lelaki tampan itu tidak ingin pertemuan mereka berakhir sampai di sini.

"Kau mau aku membayarmu berapa?" Yong Joon menatap sengit, kalo urusannya uang, itu hal mudah. Ayahnya Lee Soo Man adalah pemilik agency artis terbesar di korea. Bahkan kalo si lelaki menyebalkan ingin menjadi terkenal pun ayahnya bisa mgengabulkannya.

"Cukup mentraktirku makan siang." Si Yang menyodorkan benda persegi panjang berwarna biru metalik pada Yong Joon.

Salah satu alis Yong Joon terangkat, kemudian menatap Si Yang dengan tatapan bingung, lelaki bermarga Kwak itu tersenyum charming kembali sembari berkata, "nomer ponsel mu, aku butuh itu untuk menagih imbalannya."

Yong Joon berdecih, meski begitu pemuda berparas manis itu mengetikan nomornya di ponsel Si Yang.

"Ini!" Yong Joon menyerahkannya dengan kasar, "katakan saja saat kau mau menagihnya, lebih cepat lebih baik. Agar aku tak harus berurusan dengan orang menyebalkan yang tidak tulus seperti kau." Lanjutnya kesal.

.

.

.

Suho tampak tak nyaman menyantap sarapan paginya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang akan nyaman saat kau di perhatikan dengan lekat oleh tiga orang yang ada di meja makan. Suho berdehem kecil, lelaki bermarga kim itu mengambil gelas yang ada di sebelah piring kemudian meminunya sedikit.

"Apa makananya tidak enak?" Suho bertanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar, sejujurnya dia selalu gugup saat orang lain memperhatikannya.

"Tidak, ini enak!" Kai yang tersadar dari acara mari menatap Suho yang berubah, kembali menyendok sarapan paginya.

"Thehun thuka hyeong yang thepelti ini." Bocah Wu itu menampakan senyum seribu watt-nya.

Kai menjatuhkan sendok yang di pegangnya dengan mulut ternganga. Hei ini kali pertama Kai melihat Sehun terenyum seperti itu, biasanya keponakannya itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengesalkan atau seringain picik -yang di pelajarinya dari sang ayah- tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir lagi pagi ini tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya dimana Sehun akan merengek tidak mau sekolah dan, Kris yang akan mencoba mati-matian untuk membujuk sang buah hati untuk masuk sekolah.

"Dad hali ini Thuho hyeong ikut ngantelin Thehun ke thekolah ya." Sehun menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan anak anjingnya yang manis.

"Tentu- tunggu kau ingin siapa yang ikut?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Oke ini benar-benar tampak aneh, hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu biasanya selalu fokus tapi sekarang, 'tunggu mungkinkah semua ini karena Suho?' Kai menatap suho kemudian tersenyum, sepertinya kehadiran Suho di sini membawa aura positif. Dapat menjinakan Sehun, sekaligus membuat sang kaka bertingkah abstrak. Tidak, itu bukan hal yang buruk justru itu adalah hal yang baik untuk Kai.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "thepeltinya telinga dady haluth di belthin bial gak budi lagi."

"Budi?" Suho mengerutkan dahinya bingung sembari menggumamkan kata yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Budeg dikit!" Kai yang memang berada di depan Suho berbisik pelan.

Suho terkekeh pelan saat mendengarnya, kemudian mengusak rambut pirang bocah itu.

"Tidak baik mengatai orang tua seperti itu." Nasehat Suho.

"Tapi daddy menyebalkan." Sehun merengut, bocah itu meletakan sendoknya kemudian menggembungkan pipinya dengan tangan bersedakep di dada.

"Hunie.." Kris menghela nafasnya berat, kalo Sehun sudah merengut seperti ini akan sulit untuknya pergi ke kantor.

"Itu memang tidak baik sayang." Suho berujar, membuat Kris yang hendak membuka mulutnya kembali diam, "Hunie tahu, orang yang tidak sopan dan, nakal tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah saat natal dari santa loh." Lanjutnya sembari membelai surai pirang Sehun.

"Tapi Thehun tidak pelnah dapat kado dali Thanta." Bocah itu menatap Suho kesal.

"Apa Hunie sudah bersikap sopan dan, tidak berbuat nakal?" Suho bertanya.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya mantap, membuat surai pirangnya bergoyang.

"Yakin?" Sehun kembali mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Suho.

"Apa Sehun sudah memanggil Kai samchon dengan sebutan samchon?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa sehun sudah tidak menjahili para maid lagi?" Sehun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa Thehun thangat nakal thampai thanta tidak mau membeli Thehun hadiah?" Bocah itu menunduk lesu.

Kris menatap buah hatinya itu prihatin. Jika di ingat-ingat, baik Kai maupun Kris tidak pernah memberikan kado apapun untuk Sehun di hari natal. Mereka bahkan jarang merayakannya, sekalipun di rayakan paling makan malam bersama saja, tidak ada acara lainnya.

"Bukan begitu." Suho memangku Sehun kepangkuannya. "Sehun tidak benar-benar nakal dan, santa tahu itu." Lanjutnya sembari memeluk Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa Thanta tidak memberikan hadiah untuk Thehun?" Sehun mendongak menatap Suho penasaran.

"Itu agar Sehun Berubah...!" Suho tersenyum ramah, yang di balas Sehun dengan anggukan kepala.

"thamchon~~" Sehun memanggil Kai dengan suara mendayu yang imut membuat Kai yang tengah menelan makanannya tersedak dan, Kris menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan tampang bodoh, membuat Suho dan, sehun tergelak karenanya.

Ting tong.

Suara bell rumah Kris berbunyi, Suho mendudukan Sehun kembali di kursinya dan, berjalan menuju pintu utama. Entah kenapa di sini Suho terlihat seperti seorang istri yang tengah mengurus keluarga kecilnya dari pada seorang tamu.

Pintu terbuka menampakan Yong Joon yang bertampang keruh namun, berubah horor saat melihat penampilan suho yang sesungguhnya.

"Hyung..."

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berkata "tidak apa-apa!" yang di sambut keluhan leleki mungil itu.

"Hyung aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini." Yong Joon menyodorkan tas yang di bawanya pada Suho, "aku ada kelas pagi hari ini." Lanjutnya yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala serta ucapan terima kasih.

"Akh iya..." Yong Joon yang sudah berbalik kembali memutar tubuhnya, "hyung kau harus hati-hati dengan para namja yang ada di dalam, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya, lelaki pemilik marga Kim itu merasa senang karena ada orang yang memeperhatikanya, Suho tak punya keluarga. Dia hanya seorang anak yang entah hilang atau dibuang karena tidak di inginkan dan, dia bersyukur Yong Joon mau tinggal bersamanya dan, menjadi adiknya, menjadi orang yang mengkhawatirkannya, menjadi keluarganya.

"Thiapa hyung?" Sehun yang melihat Suho berjalan ke meja makan bertanya.

"Yong Joon, Hunie ingat kan?" Suho duduk di kursinya kemudian meletakan tas yang di bawa Yong Joon di samping kursi.

"Um..!" Sehun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum geli membayangkan pertengkarannya dengan pemuda yang Sehun sangka anak SMP itu.

.

.

.

Dua sudut bibir Kris tertarik ke atas dia, belum pernah melihat Sehun berangkat sekolah seriang ini sebelumnya, biasanya bocah Wu itu akan menekuk wajahnya dan, merengek tidak mau masuk sekolah, tapi lihat sekarang dia tidak berhenti mengoceh, bahkan sesekali dia menyanyi bersama Suho sembari bertepuk tangan. Mungkin Kris akan meminta bantuan Suho kalau Sehun mulai bersikap menyebalkan di pagi hari.

Sehun segera membuka pintu mobil saat benda beroda 4 itu berhenti di sebuah taman kanak-kanak, Kris dan, Suho mengikuti Sehun turun dari mobil, secepat kilat Sehun memegang tangan dua orang dewasa itu dan menyeretnya ke depan pintu kelasnya dan, kedua orang itu hanya bisa menurut. Terkadang Sehun bisa menjadi seorang yang mutlak.

"Wah kali ini Sehun di antar siapa?" Seorang anak kecil berambut keriting menghampiri Sehun.

"Tentu thaja dengan daddy dan, mommy Thehun." Sehun berujar bangga.

Kris mengerang dalam hati saat mendengarnya, kalau dia tidak ingat bocah yang tengah di gandengnya itu adalah buah hatinya, mungkin dia sudah melemparkannya ke kutub utara biar di makan beruang.

"Benalkah?!" Anak lainnya ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Biacanya Cehun celalu di antal copil." Lanjut bocah perempuan itu dengan gaya cadelnya.

Suho berjongkok tersenyum pada bocah perempuan yang barusan bicara. "Kami terlalu sibuk kemarin." Ujarnya sembari memeluk Sehun dan, mencium pipi bocah Wu itu, tampaknya Suho mengerti kenapa Sehun memaksa dia untuk ikut. Sebagai seorang yang tidak punya orang tua Suho mengerti perasaan Sehun.

Sehun bersorak kemudian memeluk Suho erat "gamthahamnida." Bisiknya pelan.

Suho mengangguk, "jadi anak baik hari ini, buat mommy dan, daddy bangga oke." Suho mengelus sayang rambut Sehun kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kris menjatuhkan rahangnya tidak percaya, kesan arogan dan, berwibawa hilang sudah dari ayah 1 anak itu, dia tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki menyebalkan itu bisa sangat kompak dengan buah hatinya.

Sehun terkikik kemudian bocah itu berlari menuju mejanya bersama 2 bocah tadi, meninggalkan Kris dan Suho.

Entahlah, Kris tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang, di satu sisi dia senang Sehun bisa ceria seperti itu, di sisi lain dia sedikit tidak terima dengan apa yang Suho katakan, hei mereka tidak punya hubungan apa apa selain bos dan, bawahanya. Lagi pula mereka tidak dekat bukan berarti dia i gin punya hubungan yang lebih dari atasan dan bawahan ya.

"Terima kasih." pada akhirnya kris berkata, sepertinya kali ini lelaki itu memilih mengikuti kata hatinya ketimbang egonya.

Suho menengokan kepalanya ke arah Kris, tidak salah dengarkah dia kalau baru saja Kris mengatakan kata 'terima kasih' yang terdengar tulus. Hei selama ini dia tidak pernah mendengar sajangnimnya mengatakan kata itu dengan tulus, biasanya lelaki keturuna China Kanada itu mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal, atau dingin.

"Aku serius, terima kasih sudah membuat Sehun memulai harinya dengan ceria." Kris terlihat kikuk saat mengatakannya.

Suho terkikik, "itu bukan apa-apa sajangnim, pada dasarnya Sehun memang anak yang ceria." Jawabnya.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun tengah memarkir mobilnya saat mata sipitnya menangkap mobil sajangnimnya di pelataran parkir. lelaki pemilik marga Byun itu sedikit memekik saat melihat sajangnimnya keluar dari mobil dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak di kenalnya, lelaki bersurai kemerahan dengan kulit putih susu. Secepat kilat dia turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju lift, menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabaran.

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka, dia segera masuk dan, kembali menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabaran, bahkan lelaki berwajah manis itu tidak menghiraukan pekikan kesal dari seorang karyawan wanita yang berlari menuju lift.

"Berita besar berita besar." Baek Hyun berkata heboh sembari melemparkan tas yang di bawanya ke kursi.

"Berita besar apa?" Kyung Soo tampak tertarik, lelaki bermata bulat itu menatap ke arah Baek Hyun penuh minat.

"Apa akan terjadi badai hari ini?" Tae Yeon yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Kyung Soo ikut bergabung, wanita cantik yang pandai menyanyi itu tahu kalau Baek Hyun itu seorang yang suka bergosip. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka, dia malah selalu menunggu gosip terbaru dari lelaki Byun itu.

Beak Hyun berdecak mendengar apa yang Tae Yeon katakan, "bukan, tapi tadi aku melihat sajangnim keluar dari mobil bersama seorang lelaki." Ujarnya sedikit heboh.

"Lalu masalahnya di mana?" Kyung Soo memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dia tidak bisa menangkap maksud Baek Hyun, memang apa salahnya kalau sajangnim mereka keluar dari mobil bersama seorang lelaki?

"Kau ini." Baek Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis, membuat Kyung Soo mengerutkan dahinya, "selama ini kita belum pernah melihat sajangnim satu mobil dengan siapapun sebelumnya bukan?" Kyung Soo menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi apa yang Baek Hyun katakan, "jadi-"

"Pagi!" Sebuah sapaan memotong perkataan Baek Hyun.

Semua mata mengarah pada pemuda manis bersurai kemerahan dan, sang sajangnim yang berdiri di belakang Baek Hyun. Kyung Soo mengerti sekarang apa yang Baek Hyun maksud.

"Kau karyawan baru..?" Tae Yeon berkata tidak yakin. Seingat wanita pemilik marga Kim itu, perusahaannya tidak sedang merekrut karyawan baru.

"Aku Joon Myun." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heh? Kau Joon Myun?" Kyung Soo, Baek Hyun dan beberapa orang di ruangan itu memekik bersamaan, menatap Joon Myun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Di lihat dari manapun sosok di depannya ini tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Joon Myun.

"Tentu aku Joon Myun, memang aku siapa?" Joon Myun melangkah menuju mejanya kemudian meletakan tasnya di kursi.

"Kau orang lain..." suara Baek Hyung mengambang.

Kris mati-matian menahan senyumnya, dia mengerti bagai mana perasaan para karyawannya. Ayolah siapa yang akan percaya kalau bebek buruk rupa berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik. Dia sendiripun butuh waktu lama untuk mempercayai kalau namja mungil itu adalah Suho.

Suho menghela nafas lelah. Ini akan menjadi hari yang sulit pikirnya, salahkan Yong Joon yang malah memasukan body lotion alih-alih memasukan krim yang akan membuat kulit Suho tampak kusam.

"Kalau kau benar-benar Suho, maka itu bagus. Maksudku kau membuat perubahan yang bagus." Tae Yeon berkata, dia tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah Suho. Sopan dan, ramah sudah menjadi ciri khusus dari temannya itu.

"Kau tampak manis."

"Nanti makan siang denganku iya ho, aku traktir."

"Oh.. kau memggemaskan."

Dan pujian pujian lainnya yang tidak kreatif mulai terdengar untuk Suho membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Khm!" Kris berdehem, semua orang langsung terdiam dan sesegera mungkin segera mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Ho mereka tidak mau kalau harus berurusan dengan angry bird 1 itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya di bantu dengan beberapa maid kepercayaannya, Choi Siwon sang suami terlihat berjalan ke arah ruang makan menyapanya kemudian mengecup bibir sang istri sekilas dan duduk di kursinya, sementara Minho terkikik geli kemudian ikut menyapa Kyuhyun.

Seperti biasa pagi di kediaman keluarga Choi selalu damai sarat akan kasih sayang dan, cinta. Mereka tampak bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka.

"Sajangnim!"

Minho mengerang kesal saat salah satu orang kepercayaannya memasuki ruang makan dan menggangu acara sarapan mereka, si sulung Choi itu memang tak pernah suka saat ada yang mengganggu kebersaman dia dengan keluarganya.

"Aku menemukanya, aku menemukannya!" Si pengawal yang memiliki nama Park Chan Yeol itu berkata dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

"Menemukanya?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya berharap apa yang dikatakan namja tinggi itu benar.

"Ya.. aku menemukannya nyonya."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hai good reader nim.. apa kabar?

yong balik bawa lanjutan cerita ne sajangnim, semoga kalian menyukainya, awalnya Yong mau upload 1 ff buat ngerayain ultah mommy, tpi sayang ffnya blm kelar.. hehehehehe mungkin nanti d upload'a pas ultah papah.. itupun klo udah kelar... ^^

Btw saengil chukahae mommy, wish u all the best dan, semoga cepat 1 rumah lgi sma papah...㈳2

terima kasih sudah mampir... review juseyo... ^^


End file.
